The Return of The Hunger Games
by WinterWinds16
Summary: Katniss and Peeta live in their new world with their children, but what happens when the new President threatens to take it all away by bring back the dreaded game they all fear? The Hunger Games.
1. The Meadow Song

_Summary: _Katniss and Peeta live in their own world now, of simplicity and joy. Of course, the pain still lingers, but their children, children she had promised she'd never bore, ease it. Then, one day, a new president takes control, and with him comes the new Hunger Games.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing except the first names of Katniss and Peeta's children. The characters I do create are influenced by the creation of the Hunger Games.

_Footnote_: I do not know much about their ages or what year it is or any of that, so just go with it and don't worry too much if my ages don't always add up. I'm just bored.

**Chapter One – The Meadow Song**

"Anthia!" Katniss calls up the stairs of their house, irritated at her daughters silence. She's thirteen now, and just as ignorant as always. Her son, Evan, six years old, sits at the table eating his breakfast obediently. Porridge with a dollop of homemade jam. He hums appreciatavily, as his sister calls back to their mother.

"Just a _minute_, mom!" Her tone is annoyed, and Katniss closes her eyes in frustration. Peeta walks in from the kitchen, toasts clamped between his teeth, a plate full of it in his hand. He takes a bite and smirks at his wifes expression.

"You know what she's like," Peeta chuckles, shrugging. Katniss shoots him a look and he falls silent, but swaps a humorous look with his son as he sits on his left. Anthia storms down the stairs then, a rucksack on her shoulder. She throws her mother an exasperated look and sits down besides Evan, facing her father. Katniss glares at her, arms folded, foot tapping. With a mouthful of toast Anthia rolls her eyes.

"Yes, mother?" She asks sarcastically, causing Katniss's nostrils to flare up in frustration.

"Do _not _use that tone with me, Anthia Mellark. At your age, I spent my mornings hunting and trying to get food for my family, and-"

"_And we were certainly not as fortunate as you are today_," Anthia imitates, and Katniss looks furious. Peeta holds back a chuckle, and gives his daughter an attempt at a stern look.

"Don't make fun of your mother," Peeta warns, ruffling Evan's hair as he rises. He kisses Katniss on the cheek, who is still glaring at her daughter, but she decides to leave it, and turns to face her husband as he shrugs on his coat.

"Could you bring back some more bread from work?" Katniss asks, feeling tired. Peeta nods as their children get to their feet, collecting their school things. Evan walks over to Katniss and hugs her waist.

"Of course I can, I won't be too late," Peeta kisses her again, and takes Evan's hand as Katniss presses her lips to his golden head. Anthia was already out the door, off to meet her friends to walk to school. Peeta rolls his eyes and smiles, leaving with their son.

Katniss folds her arms, rubbing them with her hands as the door shuts on them, blocking out the breeze.

District 12 has changed beyond recognition, but it still holds painful memories. The town and the houses are rebuilt and better than ever, and due to the new economy everyone can afford food, although hunting still occurs, more for the fun than anything else, although Katniss prefers the taste of a freshly caught game or deer.

She wonders around her and Peeta's home. They hadn't moved into the newly renovated ones of Victors Villages, because due to the fact that the Hunger Games no longer existed, no one lived their anymore, except Haymitch, who still drinks until he passes out every single day.

She sometimes wonders why she and Peeta chose him as God Father for their children, not that they're exactly religious, but the wanted him in their lives, their mentor as much as he was theirs.

No, herself and Peeta had moved into one of the newly built residence, one that truly felt like home. Vines were growing on the outside, around their oak door. The windows have white sash sills and are set with floroushing flower beds herself and Anthia had potted when she was a bit younger and actually enjoyed spending time with her. The house is made of greying stone, much like a cottage, and the inside is homely. All old carpet and squishy furniture with a tasteless wallpaper thats soft from the heat radiation from the stone fireplace.

She loves her home, it holds only memories of her new family, of their future, not the past. Although she has come to terms with her past now...slightly. She visits the place where her old house used to be, although now it has been transformed as a floroushing gaden in memory of those who died during the war. Prim's name sits among them, and her corner is adorned with blossoming primroses, gorgeous as the girl that they represent was.

She doesn't go there often, frankly she tries to avoid it, feeling it only brings on pain and tears and dark thoughts. When she does go Peeta is with her, where he goes to visit the corner his entire family are respected. They both leave shaking wrecks, holding eachother from then to thoughout the night, trying to fight off nightmares of blood and ashes.

They'd once taken Anthia and Evan there, where they'd showed them the names of the relatives they would have if they hadn't got caught between all the hatred and violence. Aunty Primrose, grandparents, uncles. Anthia and Ethan had enjoyed the visit, thoroughly enjoying the history and fascinated by the life people had before them, as if they were in a lesson. They felt more somber when they had seen tears travelling down the faces of their parents.

Katniss went outside, her bow and sheath of arrows on her back, tying her coat around herself and hoping to get a few hours hunting in to relax. Hunting wasn't illegal anymore, as long as if you get a certain amount you distribute it through your district, which is usually easy enough. She's surprised when she bumps into Haymitch coming out of Victors Village and heading for town.

"Haymitch," She greets, smiling. He gives her a bored glance, his usual happy self.

"Sweetheart," He greets, hands in his pockets.

"We haven't seen you in a few days, can you try not to drink yourself to death without giving us some kind of warning?" She asks sarcastically. They used to dislike one another immensly, but now they carry a kind of respectful banter, he's a member of her family.

"Why would I warn you? You'd only stop me," He says, chuckling. Katniss shrugs.

"Of course, Anthia and Evan need a God Father," She says kindly, and his eyes flash with joy, although he covers it quickly. He'd never admit it, but he loves Anthia and Evan more than he's ever loved anyone, except maybe Peeta. They remind him of himself as a child, he says, and its not like he has any family anymore.

His hair is greying now, straggly, and stubble graces his chin. However, even in his late fifties he can hold an alarmingly large rate of white liquor.

"Well, of course. Someone has to raise them properly," He says smugly, then glances at my bow and arrow. "Must feel good to do it without any fears of being caught, right?"

Katniss nods, and shrugs, because the answer is in the past when she had hunted sometimes the danger made it more exciting, and even caused her to get a better shot, but now she can go whenever she wants, she can spend hours there, lose herself, become completely at peace with the woods.

"Yes..." She breaths, adjusting the strap of the bag. "Dyou want me to get anything in particular? Or are you going to take us up on the offer of coming for dinner for once?"

Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I'll come over, only because I can't be bothered to cook," He says, pointing a finger at her. She smiles, laughing under her breath.

"Like you ever do anyway, and it couldn't be anything to do with wanting to see my beloved children who miss their Uncle Haymitch ever so much?" Katniss says sarcastically, her eyes bright, and Haymitch blushes slightly, toughening his jaw at the accusation. He ignores this.

"I'll bring the liquor," He says, beginning to walk off.

"Of course you will, just don't drink it all before you get to the door!" Katniss calls jokingly, and Haymitch ignores her, back hunched and shaking his head in amusement. Katniss laughs again, making her way to the woods, ready to lose herself for another afternoon.

…

By the time Katniss is finished and is walking home with several fresh kills hanging from her hand, her children are making their way home, Evan's hand slipped into Anthia's.

"Anthia? Can you come and help me clean these please? Uncle Haymitch is coming over for dinner," Anthia nods, dropping Evan's hand and running to help her mother. She carries in a few squirrels, as Katniss carries a two rabbits, a small turkey and some oranges sit in her pocket. It's more than enough for tonight and some can be handed out amongst the other residence. Anthia helps her defeather them, and Evan helps by running water over them. Then Katniss asks Anthia to go give two squirrels and a rabbit to one of her friends families. Anthia nods, promising to be back in less than ten minutes, as Katniss starts to slice the meat of each animal off of their bones. She cuts the meat into chunks, deciding to do a mixture of meats for their stew. She lifts Evan onto a stool so he can watch her fry the food and then slide it into a tray of oil and vegetables to roast. She hums a tune under her breath, Evan watching her in fascination.

"Sing the song, mommy," He asks sweetly, and Katniss looks a him for a moment, as she begins to make a tomatoe based sauce for the stew, and then opens her mouth to sing.

___Deep in the meadow, under the willow.  
____A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._  
___Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,_  
___And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
_ ___Here it's safe, here it's warm,_  
___Here the daisies guard you from every harm._  
___Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_  
___Here is the place where I love you._

She sings it another time, and Evan joins in, his sweet voice complimenting hers perfectly. She's never been much of a singer, but nothing makes Evan happier than when mommy sings their little song.

Peeta walks in during their fourth rendition of the song, and he smiles at the sight. He shrugs off his coat and scarf, two warm wrapped up loads of bread under his arm, and some dumplings he'd made as a treat on the top. He places them on the counter and catches Katniss's eye. She smiles back at him, then lifts Evan up on the last 'I love you' and hands him to Peeta. Evan smiles as Peeta accepts him and scruffles his hair, placing him on the counter.

"Well aren't you two very hard working musical cooks," He chuckles and wipes a blob of tomato sauce off of his son's face. Katniss shrugs in agreement, stiring the sauce as she continues to hum. Peeta walks around and wraps his arms around her waist from behind her back. "I haven't heard you sing that song in a long time,"

Katniss does not stop humming, and accepts a kiss on the cheek, then glances back at the loafs. She stops humming at places a lid on the simmering sauce.

"Thank you for the loafs, and its lucky you brought two," Katniss wipes her hands on a towel. "Haymitch is coming for dinner,"

Peeta looks delighted, and starts to unpack the loafs, when Anthia comes back home, Haymitch trailing behind her. Katniss turns round smiling, and Peeta walks over to give Haymitch a quick but manly hug, but then their expressions tell them that something is wrong.

"Turn on your television," Haymitch demands, slamming down a bottle of white liquor as Peeta shuts the door and he shrugs off his coat. Anthia looks white as a sheet, wringing her hands from the cold. Katniss glances at her, touching her cheek with worry before making her way to their adjoined sitting room and turning on their small television. "We've got a new leader, there's supposed to be an announcement."

"Greeting citizens!" A booming voice calls from the television. Katniss sits down on the sofa, Anthia beside her, staring at her mother. Anthia grips Katnisses hand, and already she can tell something is very wrong here, even her daughter notices it. Katniss keeps her eyes fixed on the screen, Haymitch on the other side of Anthia. Peeta sits in the armchair, Evan on his lap.

"I am President Glass, the new leader of Capitol!" The crowd cheers as he lifts up his arms, then his expression becomes somber. He's a smallish man, bulky and losing his hair. He is not dressed like a previous Capitol citizens, no, not as flamboyant or bright, but normal and dull. His eyes are dark, his lips smiling but unforgiving. "And I just want to pay respect to our previous president who passed away. May she rest in peace, President Harkwright."

There's a moment silence, and even Katniss feels a pang of remembrance. President Harkwright had taken over after Katniss had killed Alma Coin and Snow had died. She's cancelled the Hunger Games, promising a brighter future filled with rights and equality an everyone got what they were offered. There would be no more death, no more bloodshed. She was honest and true, and everyone mourned when she had died of a heart attack. They had been waiting for a new leader, and now they have him.

"But, of course," He begins again with a sudden smile miraculously on his face. "Her memory will be respected, and she will not be forgotten through our actions!"

Katniss watches the screen with baited breath, feeling nervous. She grips Anthia's hand, ignoring her when she winces in pain.

"And this is what I propose to do in her memory, and the mark my taking over as President of Capitol," He announces, smiling at his audience. "A ritual you all know and are familiar with-"

"No." Katniss whispers, leaping from the sofa and landing on the floor. Anthia watches her, and Haymitch grips his God daughter's shoulder. "No. No!"

Her sudden shouting makes them all jump, but no one stops Katniss as tears stream down her face

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce the return of..." He waits to hold tension, but every single person knows in the audience, at home, they know what he is about to say. What he is condemning them to. "The Hunger Games!"

…

The audience is silent, until they begin to wail and scream objections. The President simply smiles, and then enters back into the building, the guards following.

Katniss beings to sob, clutching her face as Peeta wraps his arms around her and rocks her back and forth.

"Haymitch?" Katniss hears Peeta say. "Can you take Anthia and Evan upstairs? I'll be up in a moment,"

Katniss hears Haymitch agree, and then coax the children to follow him.

"What's wrong with mommy? What's happening?" She hears Evan's sweet little voice ask, but he hears nothing from Anthia.

Peeta waits for them to be out of sight and up the stairs, and the pulls his wife from his chest.

"Katniss," He says quietly, and she opens her eyes which are wet, tears streaming down her cheeks. She feels flashbacks burn through her mind.The burning, the explosions, the screams, the cries for help, the pain, the death, the blood, the roses, the loved ones that get lost, the evil and the destruction. "Katniss, sweetheart, don't go back there,"

Katniss looks into his eyes, shaking from head to toe.

"I can't do it again, Peeta," She manages to say, before sobbing into his chest again. "I can't do it again!"

"Don't go back there..." He whispers into her hair, hushing her sobs. "Katniss, we can't lose it, we have the kids to worry about. They're terrified, Evan doesn't know what's going on,"

Katniss shivers as she pulls away.

"Anthia does, though, she knows what could happen. She's the right age now, they could take her from me," Katniss says, and then feels rage build in her. Rage at the new president, at whoever came up with the sick idea of having children kill each other, at being alive to have to watch it again, at Peeta, who insisted they have children. She hits his chest, and he recoils in surprise, so she hits him again.

"Katniss, what're you-"

"This is your fault," She snaps at him, and he backs away as she gets to her feet, fury burning through her eyes.

"How?" Peeta hisses back, getting to his feet, but backing out of arms length.

"_You _were the one who convinced me to have children. _You _were the one that _pushed _and _pushed_ me until I had them. Telling me _nothing _like this would _ever_ happen again. If we hadn't had any, Peeta, we wouldn't have anything to_ lose_," She breaks down again, slumping onto the sofa, face in her hands, and Peeta stares at her, anger subsiding. He sits beside her, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not going to apologize for us having children," He whispers, and she looks at him, eyes red and puffy. "After the war...we had nothing. My family was dead, Prim was..."

Katniss looks away at the mention of her name, another life she failed to save.

"Gale was gone, your mother couldn't and still can't stand coming back here, we only had each other but we were too broken ourselves to fix eachother. Anthia and Evan...they glued us back together, Katniss. They brought us back to life. You loved them more than life itself when you held them, they brought joy back into your eyes,"Peeta says, shaking his head with a happy smile on his face. "We can never stop owing them for what they did for us,"

"And now we condemn them to death, or at least a chance of it. Evan might not be eligible now, unless they decrease the age limit, and then what? Every year we must fear its our last with them? We have to wonder if we have to watch them get killed brutally on screen every year, and then lose everything all over again? We have them to fix us and then watch them die? How selfish is that?" Katniss says, running her hands through her hair, when she smells burning. She ignores it, and watches Peeta walk over and turn the stove off, stirring the food and putting it on a cooler hob.

"We have to deal with this as a family, Katniss. You can't regret having them now, they're here and they're scared," Peeta says, staring at the back of his wife's head. She whips round.

"I don't regret having them, I regret being selfish enough into deluding myself that they wouldn't have to live the life we did, I regret putting them in this kind of danger," She snaps, and he sighs in frustration.

"How were we to know this would happen?"

"How could we_ not_ think that there could ever be a possibility of this happening again?" Katniss says and Peeta stares at her, shrugging, ignoring this.

"Serve up dinner, I'm going to go get Haymitch and the kids," He says, walking up the stairs.

Katniss stares after him, her heart thumping as she gets to her feet and, as if she were a zombie, scrapes the meat and the vegetables into the sauce, sliding the dumplings on the top of it. She spoons each steaming portion into a bowl and tears the loafs into equal pieces and assorts them onto the table. She gulps back more tears, and wipes her cheeks as she lights candles. She can't show them anymore fear. They're the ones who deserve to be scared. She's just being more selfish as each tear drops.

Peeta knocks on his children's doors, and finds their empty, and that Haymitch is in his and Katniss's room, teaching them how to play cards. Anthia is shaking, her cards quivering too. Haymitch steadies her wrist, glancing at her hand.

"Nice hand there Ant," He says, calling her the nickname she hates. She glares at him, then looks at her hands, trying to ignore the fear that is evident on her face.

"Is it?" She asks, and he chuckles.

"Yep, although I'm not supposed to see it, have you forgot rule number one?" He asks, and she sighs in frustration, slamming her hands down. He scruffles her dark hair and she bats him away, glancing at Evan, who is making a pyramid with the cards instead. Haymitch drops his too, shaking his head at his students.

"Worst card players ever," He says, flicking Evan's pyramid so its falls in a sad pile on the bend. Evan sticks his tongue out at him and starts again. Haymitch leans back on the bed, amusing himself by flicking the bedside light on and off. Anthia stares at him, and gulps. Peeta waits outside, wanting to see what she says.

"Uncle Haymitch?" She calls quietly, and he glances at her.

"Yeah?" He asks, and she looks scared to ask him for a moment, and even Evan stops building and looks at her.

"Am I going to die?" She squeaks, and Haymitch looks stunned. He isn't one to mince his words or hold back, but even Peeta notices that he is a softer version of himself where his children are concerned, so he decides to save him from answering. He pushes open the door with a knock and all three look at him. He smiles weakly, his eyes meeting Haymitch's, and he's almost taken aback that tears have sprung there, although of course he blinks them away.

"Dinner's ready,"

They walk downstairs, and Katniss is at the table, at last composed and surrounded by steaming bowls and empty glasses to be filled with different fluids. She offers the children some freshly squeezed oranges from the oranges she picked from trees whilst hunting, and pours white liquor for Haymitch, settling on wine for herself and Peeta. Life is better now, no one is starving, and luxuries are easier to come by without much expense, not to mention she and Peeta still have their victory winnings from so many years ago.

Anthia walks in first, Evan holding her hand. She helps him onto his chair which is across from his mother, and Anthia sits on the right of him. Haymitch sits at one end of the table when Peeta sits at the other, on the right of Katniss and the left of Evan. They stares at one another, silence pervading the air where there should be chatter and laughter.

"Enjoy," Katniss mutters, lifting her spoon, although she doesn't feel very hungry anymore. Everyone eats in silence, when Anthia suddenly can't take it anymore.

"Is no one going to explain what's happening now?" She cries out, and everyone looks at her, eyes wide with fear and skin pale and sheen with sweat. "Please, just explain!"

"Sweetheart, can this wait until after dinner?" Katniss says softly, although she knows if it were her she'd want to know right away too, so feels hypocritical saying this. Anthia glares at her mother, then throws down her spoon and napkin, knocks back her orange juice and gets to her feet.

"If you'll excuse me, I've lost my appetite," She says disdainfully, walking out and up the stairs.

"Anthia-" Peeta calls, but Katniss touches his hand, signalling he should leave her alone.

Katniss eats her stew silently, and the atmosphere remains that way until Haymitch leaves, who promises he'll be back the next day. She grips her mentors hands, Peeta rubbing her shoulders before he turns to take Evan to bed.

Katniss closes the door, before letting her forehead touch the wood and tears begin to fall again.


	2. Help Me

_Summary: _Katniss and Peeta live in their own world now, of simplicity and joy. Of course, the pain still lingers, but their children, children she had promised she'd never bore, ease it. Then, one day, a new president takes control, and with him comes the new Hunger Games.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing except the names of Katniss and Peeta's children. The characters I do create are influenced by the creation of the Hunger Games.

_Footnote_: I do not know much about their ages or what year it is or any of that, so just go with it and don't worry too much if my ages don't always add up. I'm just bored.

**Chapter Two – Help Me**

Haymitch does indeed come back the next day, although the redness around his eyes does hint that that he'd passed out the night before. The troubling thing is, when Haymitch looks worried, you know you should be worried. Peeta's taken the day off work, although he walked the kids to school. Anthia had not given her mother a second glance and had flounced away on her own, leaving Evan gripping dad's hand. He isn't back yet, when Katniss invites Haymitch inside.

"What're we going to do?" Katniss asks as she pours Haymitch some lemon tea, loaded with sugar. He wrinkles his nose and looks at her, and she looks exasperated. "It'll ease the hangover." He scowls at her but doesn't comment, sipping the yellow concoction.

"Well, first of all," Haymitch begins, placing his cup down. "We're going to settle down, plenty of people are against the Hunger Games, even people in Capitol remember what is caused previously,"

"Yeah, they're against it until the children are on their screens, blowing each others brains out for their entertainment. They're fickle people, you know that Haymitch, they'll get swept up in it all eventually, and this new President's word is all they need."

"Well we haven't heard everything about it as of yet, yesterday was simply a taster, there's another update today," Haymitch says, and Katniss goes quiet, pinching the bridge of her nose, pressing slow circles as the beginnings of a headache stab into her temples. Haymitch reaches over and touches her other hand, an incredibly unusual gesture for Haymitch, and she almost flinches back. "They might not pick her, sweetheart," He says gently, and Katniss stares at him, then smiles, shaking her head.

"Of course they will, and if they haven't thought if it yet they will. It'll be rigged. The daughter of two victors? The only other victor for 12 is you and you've no children! I can feel that I will be her," Katniss says, shaking her head and removing her hand from beneath is. Haymitch feels the need to say something else, but can't find anything. Peeta walks in moments after.

"Evan kept asking if An is going to die," Peeta says, shaking his head and revealing himself of his coat. Katniss feels a pang of pain at the bluntness of the word 'die'. "What have you been discussing?" Peeta asks, leaning on the counter besides Haymitch. Katniss looks at him and she shrugs.

"Nothing...we can't think of a solution, I'm almost certain Anthia will be chosen, it'll be rigged if anything. Her name will be put in twice as many times, or all of her pieces of paper will be on the top, or it will be slightly different to the others, or every single one will have her name on it." Katniss feels frustrated, the definite possibility making her feel panicky.

"I agree," Peeta nods simply, and Haymitch looks at him, usually Peeta calms her irrational thoughts, not encourage them. Peeta raises an eyebrow. "Oh come on Haymitch, we're both victors, the star-crossed lovers that became rebels and took down Capitol. Of course they're going to want Anthia. They'll want revenge, there are still plenty of people who prefer how Capitol used to be run,"

"Can we be certain that they even know Evan and Anthia exist?" Katniss says, digging her hands into her hair. Haymitch and Peeta stare at her in disbelief.

"Capitol know everything, Katniss," Peeta says softly, and she nods.

"I know...I just wanted one last shred of hope our daughter wasn't going to be shipped off for slaughter," She said, crossing her arms protectively across her chest. Peeta gets up and rubs her upper arms.

"We're going to protect her, I promise," Peeta says, kissing her forehead.

"How?" She asks sarcastically in disbelief. Peeta slips his hands into his pockets, smiling.

"We're going to run away," Katniss and Haymitch stare at him, a smile spreading across Katniss's face, surprise flooding through her. This isn't reasonably Peeta talking, this felt a lot like...Gale talking, someone she missed more than anything. She put her hands on his forearms.

"Run away?" She whispers, feeling like Capitol is watching her right now. He nods and she crashes into his arms, and he lifts her off the ground, kissing her on the mouth. "You, are, brilliant!" She cries, kissing him in between words. She turns to look at Haymitch, who looks less than happy. Katniss gives him a confused look. "What's the matter Haymitch?"

"You're both insane," Haymitch spits, angry at their stupidity. "This is Capitol we're talking about! You'll put you're entire family in danger when your found, Evan as well as Anthia! They'll find you and, if its anything like last time, kill you. They'll probably kill you and make them watch, you think running away is the answer? Then you're deluding yourselves-"

"What else shall we do, Haymitch?" Katniss shouts, leaving Peeta's embrace and advancing towards him aggressively. "Watch our daughter die? Your God Daughter get stabbed or worse on your television screen? Because if that's what your suggesting then you had better get out of this house right this very minute-"

"I'm not suggesting any of that, princess," He snaps at her patronisingly. "I'm suggesting we get Anthia out of school, if you are so certain she will be picked, and get her training. The Reaping could be in a matter of weeks, as it usually happens around this time of year. I'm suggesting we train her to live,"

"You want me to train her to kill? To become me?" Katniss demands, and Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"Of course I do! I mentored you, now its your turn, Miss Everdeen! Your best shot at saving your daughter's life is to make her save her own, do you understand me? I'm suggesting you train her to win! To become you and win!" Haymitch shouts, spittle spewing out his mouth. He grabs his coat and shoves it on and swings the door open, before glancing back, letting out just a mere whisper. "You aren't the only who would lose her, you know." He leaves, slamming the door behind him. Katniss feels her anger subside at his final words, realising just how much her children meant to Haymitch. They were his family, as he didn't have one anymore that must mean a lot. Katniss turns to Peeta, who is biting his lower lip.

"He's right," Katniss murmurs, clearing her throat. Peeta nods, walking over and pulling her into his arms.

"I know..." He says into her hair, kissing her head. "We're her mentors, we have to help her, not think of ways that could endanger us all," Katniss nods in agreement, and they stay like that for what feels like hours, the only comforting sound being his heartbeat against her ear.  
…

When the children get back, they all sit around the television as the dinner cooks in the background, Haymitch back with them but staying stubbornly silent at their argument.

"Hello everyone!" President Glass says, and this time he sits in what Katniss remembers as the President's office. The office Snow had sat in, Coin had sat in for a short period of time, and Harkwright had sat in. "Now, I would like to deliver the details on the 76th Hunger Games! As we missed out several years we may as well pick up where we left off shouldn't we?" He chuckles, but the humour doesn't reach the eyes. Katniss hates him already, hates him for what he's doing to them, to their daughter.

"There will be a slight change, however, it will not just be the districts that are involved but two children from the huge city of Capitol." Katniss gasps, and can imagine the entire population of Capitol gasping too, Peeta squeezing her hand.

"He's condemning the children of his own city; Capitol will never go for this," He says, shaking his head.

"I think you underestimate the shallowness of the people of Capitol," Haymitch says through clenched teeth. "If something's entertaining, they'll watch it, even if its their friend's children," They all keep their eyes on Anthia, who is silent, her legs crossed on the floor. Her blue eyes are fixated on the screen, her hands shaking slightly. Evan snuggles into her side, and she wraps an arm around her.

"The Reaping will be in two weeks, and the same rules apply as always, if you are not present there will be consequences, the mentors will be sent a letter with the details in a few days," He smiles, and the the anthem plays as the screen goes black. Haymitch switches it off, and the room remains silent.

"My birthday is in two weeks." Anthia whispers after a while, not turning her head but playing with the hairs on her little brother's head. Katniss gulps, not knowing how to reply. "Now what?" Katniss lets go of Peeta's hand a kneels down in front of her children. Evan moves out of her way and joins Peeta on the sofa. Katniss brushes the hair from her daughter's eyes.

"We wait, darling," Katniss says quietly. "And in the meantime, just in case, because we aren't even certain you've been picked, I'll teach you the tricks of the trade." Katniss attempts a smile, but it falters as tears reach her daughter's eyes.

"You think I'm going to be picked though, don't you Mom?"She mutters, barely looking at her. Katniss takes a deep breath, trying to stay composed.

"We won't know until the day honey-"

"Don't lie to me!" Anthia shouts in her face suddenly, springing to her feet. Katniss rises with her, reaching out to her, only for her to leap back. "Don't touch me! Don't try and comfort me when you aren't even bothering to protect me!" She looks around the room once through tearful eyes, before leaving and running up to her bedroom. Katniss feels herself shaking, because of course her daughter has never been more right. She isn't protecting her, she can't protect her. All she can do is protect her, and that's almost like handing her a death warrant.

"Peeta, take Evan to bed," Katniss whispers, and Peeta does as he's told immediately. Haymitch stands up, and to her surprise he's grinning. "What're you smiling about? What could there possibly be to smile about?" She demands angrily, and he chuckles.

"She has your fire. Your stubbornness," He says, shrugging. "She's just like you,"

"And that's good how?" She feels exasperated by his happiness.

"Because you survived two Hunger Games, Katniss. You lived and your stronger now for it, and she will be just like you, so stop acting so sorry for yourself and stop being so sombre and do something about it. Help her, Mockingjay."

He takes a flask out of his pocket after that and swings some clear liquid down his throat. Katniss knows he's right. Crying and giving up already won't help Anthia, it will hinder her. It will make her weak, and there is no room for weakness in that arena, unless of course its a ploy to survive. Katniss can do nothing else. She must train her daughter to kill others, and thus save herself. She must train her daughter to win the 76th Hunger Games, and then find a way to stop another one from ever happening again. For good, this time.  
…

The next day, Katniss doesn't allow Anthia to go to school when Peeta takes Evan. She makes her a light, healthy breakfast of sugar free oatmeal, because anything heavy will make her slow, and sends her upstairs to get dressed.

"And I'm not going to school because...?" She asks when she comes back down, exasperated, as Katniss places the last place back into the cupboard.

"Because, darling," She says confidently, not showing any of the pain or fear that rages inside. "Today is your first day of training. You aren't going back to school until The Reaping."

"Are you really that certain I will get picked?" Anthia asks, eyes wide with fear. Katniss clenches her teeth, not wanting to reveal her true opinion.

"No, I'm not. But if you do, myself and your father will be your mentor's, although Haymitch will come along. Not that it's certain, obviously. But learning won't hurt anyway, if you ever need it. It's negligent of me of course that I've not taught you how to hunt," Katniss says, kicking herself for not preparing her child for this at all.

"I like painting with Daddy," She says, offering it as a skill. Katniss nods.

"Good, I'm sure Daddy can show you how to camouflage, but I'm afraid you're going to need far more than that," Katniss says, and throws Anthia her coat. Anthia catches it and pulls it on, her eyes downcast and her expression scared. Katniss cups her cheek, brushing her thumb across her cheek. "You're the daughter of two victors, Anthia," Anthia nods, safe with this knowledge, and sighs.

"Okay, lesson one?" Katniss smiles at her new enthusiasm.

"Lesson one."

They get to the woods and Katniss hands Anthia her old bow and arrow and sheath, herself equipped with her fathers, one she never uses. She's never taken either of her children hunting, stupidly believe Peeta that nothing like this would happen again. She feels brainless, feckless and naive, and not she has only two weeks to teach her daughter what took her years to master.

"First of all, you need to get a feel for your surroundings, do you know what I mean?" Katniss asks, but Anthia merely stares at her. Katniss sighs. "Okay...you know when you're at school you walk to your next class without having to ask anyone where to go or even thinking about it? You just get there because you know where it is?" Anthia nods, looking slightly confused. "It's like that. You have to know these woods,"

"But...I've never been here before? Except to the meadow and the little pool you said Grandpa used to take you too..." She says, and Katniss shrugs.

"It's not about knowing the layout per say, its knowing what will be around the corner next...for instance, you glanced behind you before, what do you remember being there?" Katniss asks, grabbing her shoulders so she doesn't turn to look.

"Err..." She closes her eyes, envisioning the grass and the trees. "Three trees, set out like a triangle, an isosceles triangle, the point tree is nearest to my back. Grass surrounds them, although of course grass if everywhere...and...and...forget-me-nots! Blue forget-me-nots sit at the bottom of the trunks," Katniss looks behind her daughter's head, and sees that the description is completely perfect. She smiles, pleased. She'd gotten further than Katniss did in her first five minutes of learning.

"Perfect, Anthia, well done," Katniss says, kissing her forehead. Her daughter opens her eyes, happy with herself. "Okay, well, that will become easier with the more practise you get...now you need to get a feel for your bow. I'll make you your own tonight, and you can help me. My bow is something very personal to me, and the only reason I'm letting you use it is because its smaller than my father's one and is easier to use," Katniss says, a silent warning that if she breaks it, Katniss will kill her herself.

"Okay...now lift up the bow first, and stretch your arm out like this," Anthia imitate her mother's movements, and then watches her as she grabs an arrow. Anthia does the same. Her mother slots it against the string of the bow and pulls back, so her elbow goes past her ear and her head. She does the same thing, and allows her mother to asses her. Katniss gently relieves her bow of the arrow and inspects her daughters stance. "Tilt your body a little more...yes that's it...then straighten up this elbow...perfect, An!" Katniss says, ecstatic with her daughter's progress.

"Right, wanna shoot something?" Anthia nods, smiling, pleased with her praise.

"Okay, nothing living yet, just a tree trunk or something," Katniss looks around, and sees a perfect spot just above of head level. A natural ring marker into the tree makes for a perfect target. "The centre of that circle? See, on that tree?" Anthia nods, and lifts her arms slowly, releasing the arrow quickly and recklessly. The arrow goes off course and lands in the grass somewhere, scaring a random squirrel. Anthia looks disappointed, having been doing so well. Katniss smiles, gripping her shoulder.

"Try again, but slower this time, take your time and breathe," She says, ducking to her height. She adjust her daughter's arms slightly, removing a piece of hair from her eyes. "Close one eye, it might improve your accuracy," Anthia does this and then breathes, deeply, in and out, before releasing the arrow. It lands directly in the centre of the circle, and Anthia feels a glow of pride as Katniss laughs in amazement.

"Do you realise when my father taught my to shoot it took me five attempts to get it inside the circle, let alone in the centre?" Katniss says proudly, relieved that this will be easier than she expected. To teach her anyway. She feels a glow of joy at Anthia's talent. She lifts Anthia up in an embrace and laughs more, making Anthia feel safe and warm. She sets Anthia on her feet, and then kneels down.

"You are the fiercest girl I know, d'you know that?" Anthia shakes her head, smiling. Katniss gets up, grabbing her hand. "Lesson one is over, we'll come out again tomorrow and shoot something live, lets go home to Dad, shall we?"  
…

"She was amazing Peeta," Katniss whispers, shaking her head in amazement as Anthia watches TV and does some unfinished homework. Peeta sits at the counter, sleeves rolled up as he paints a cake a mother of one of Anthia's friends brought round. "She learned ten times faster than me, she shot twice and got it bang on in the second go,"

"That's brilliant," Peeta says, smiling at her enthusiasm for their daughter's talent. They try not to remember why Katniss is teaching Anthia how to shoot in the first place.

"She has a knack for painting too, so I told her you'd show her camouflage okay?"

"Of course, she seems to be good at everything, huh?" He says happily, glancing over at her. Katniss has a sad look for a moment, but tries to replace it with courage. "She won't go down without a fight." Katniss has a firm look in her eyes.

"I don't intend on her going down at all," They look over at their daughter, whose legs swing from the floor, and Katniss has to look away before tears cut though her again.

"I called your mother," Peeta says meekly, and Katniss's head snaps up.

"You did what?" Katniss snaps quietly.

"She knows anyway, Katniss. Everyone does. She wasn't sure whether or not to visit, she didn't think you'd want her here," Peeta says, looking at his wife.

"I don't want her here," Katniss says, crossing her arms. "She's a wreck whenever she comes here, I can't have that around An when I'm training her,"

"She deserves to be here, Kat. We're her family, the only family she has left,"

"It was my call to make,"

"Tough, because I made it. She'll be arriving at the train station in a few hours," Peeta says just as stubbornly, and takes his paint and the cake over to Anthia. "Want to learn some camouflage, kiddo?" Anthia smiles, nodding enthusiastically.

Katniss glares at her husband. She knows her mother has a right to be here, but it doesn't mean she wants her here. Her mother had gotten better since Katniss had been firm with her before she left for her first trip to the arena.

"You can't clock out and leave Prim on her own. There's no me now to keep you both alive." Prim. The little girl with the big personality and the kindness that made anyone want to die for her. Her mother had left them, and then slowly but surely she had returned. When she needed to she came back to life, but she couldn't take a chance like that now, when her daughter could soon be coming face to face with death. She sighed, and braced herself for her arrival.

…

She gets there in the late afternoon, when Anthia is helping Evan with his homework and Peeta is clearing the table of his paints.

"You're right, she has a knack for paint," He'd said, showing her a painting of a rock that she'd done. She'd nodded, but kept her silent treatment strong, ignoring the rolling of his eyes.

She opens the door and lets her mother in, and takes in her appearance. Her mother has her hair tied into a braid, right around her head, and her skin is pale, her wrinkles prominent and her eyes dark from lack of sleep. Katniss hugs her, tightly, so she can warm her mother's cold body up.

"How's District 4?"

"It's fine...people come into the hospital, I help them, they leave," She shrugs, looking over to see the back of her grand children's heads. She looks at Katniss for guidance, who sighs and nods. She'll warn her to keep it together later. "Annie! Ev!"

Katniss feels a pinch of pain for Annie. After the war and they delivered the news to Annie about Finnick's horrific end, she'd gone back into her shell for a while. He was the only one that could coax her out of her...episodes, and now he was gone. She grew up though, didn't cry and held up her head whenever Katniss saw her, saying 'Finnick wouldn't want tears.'

Her mother hugs her grandchildren who she rarely sees and leads them to the sitting room. Evan sits on her lap and Anthia sits at the floor, smiling happily. Katniss smiles, maybe they do need her there, their family, around them.

"So tell me, how's school been?" She asks, smiling. Katniss watches when Peeta stands behind her, arms sliding around her waist. She leans back into him, enjoying his body heat.

"Am I forgiven?" He whispers into her hair, tickling her neck.

"Yes, until she has a breakdown, then it's your mess to sort," Katniss says, and Peeta chuckles, going over to start dinner.

"Mom?" Katniss calls, and her mother looks over expectantly. Katniss grabs her coat and starts slipping it on. "Come take a walk with me, kid's stay here and help Daddy,"

Her mother looks into her daughter's eyes and nods slowly, slipping Evan off of her lap and gets to her feet.

It's twilight, and the sky is a dark pink, the trees and the houses black except for burning candles and lights. The airs is cool and crisp and nips at the skin, but there is no breeze to make it any colder.

"How have you been, really?" Katniss asks her mother when they're walking away from the house. Her mother shrugs, unsure what to say.

"I've been...going, I suppose is a good word. Just going, going, going. There's always something to do so I never have to stop and...think," Her mother shaking her head. Katniss smiles, understanding that feeling completely.

"Are you going to be able to keep it together here?" Katniss asks gently, trying to keep any sound of accusation out of her tone. Her mother looks at her from the side and takes a deep breath.

"She hasn't been chosen yet, so I'll be fine-"

"Mom." Katniss says sternly, turning to face her. "Anthia will be chosen." Her mother looks alarmed.

"Who told you that? The President?"

"No. I just know she will. The daughter of two victors? It makes for great television," Katniss spits out angrily and resumes their walking. Katniss looks at her mother. "I need you to know that, that she will be picked, and that you have to hold it together until then. Please, mom?"

Her mothers nods, and Katniss recognises the look in her eyes. It's one she used to have before her father had died. Strength, for the first time in a long time.

"I want to show you something...and I know its going to upset you, but we have all night," Katniss says, holding her hand out, an unusual gesture for Katniss. Her mother looks at her hand for a moment, before slipping her hand into hers.

Katniss leads her to the other side of the District, about ten minutes away from the house, and then stands outside the flower entwined fence. Twilight is lingering, but will be gone soon and make everything pitch black and impossible to see, so she tugs her mother into the garden over to the garden.

"Prim..." Her mother whispers, kneeling down besides the flowers almost immediately. And for once, besides her own grief, Katniss can relate to her mothers. A parent losing a child, not worse than losing a sibling, but a horrific all the same. She kneels down beside her moth and grips her shoulder, as they both feel tears stream down their cheeks.

"She was just like you...and Dad," Katniss says, picking one of the primroses and gently placing it into the lapel of her mother's coat. "She wanted to heal, just like you, and she had a way of making things make complete sense when before they were puzzles, just like Dad,"

Her mother shakes her head, almost unable to speak.

"She was like you, Katniss," She says, gripping her hand. "Of course, she was like her father, but you are exactly like him. She was headstrong, and brave, and always looking out for the people she loved. She never gave up hope, just like you-"

"I gave up hope plenty of times," Katniss says, shaking her head. "I let people down, Prim never did,"

"You saved us." Her mother says, glancing down at her dead daughter's flowers. "Prim always admired you...wanted to be like you, because I was never there for her...and you were,"

Katniss wipes a tear from her mother's cheek, feeling slightly guilty for bringing her here. "I promise that will change. I will be your mother, not your child, and I will be there for Anthia and prepare her for whatever she has to face whether it's this or something else,"

"Will you visit more?" Katniss squeaks, and realises just how much she has needed someone to take care of her. "I know it hurts to be here...the memories, the pain, but...I need my mother,"

Katniss's mother holds her face in her hands delicately, before kissing her on the cheek.

"I will visit more, and be by your side every step of the way."

They hug then, tightly, silent tears rolling down their cheeks and onto the others back, and they stay like that for a long time, and Katniss feels that after so many years, she finally has her mother back.

…

The next day Katniss shows her mother what she's been training Anthia to do, and she comes up with an idea.

"Of course, she's going to need to know how to make remedies! Healing runs in the family," Anthia's grandmother says, blotting some puréed pine leaves onto her nose. Anthia brushes it off crossly, making her laugh.

"Right, now you need to know what kinds of things you can make from your surroundings for instance...the forest is the best! You can crush different leaves and various kinds of mud and dirt to east pain, and then nuts, if they're crushed correctly, sometimes you can squeeze the oils they have to create a paste, and bark from trees is good to go with remedies. Berries are usually a key ingredient..."

Katniss drinks coffee and watches her mother and daughter work. Anthia looks fascinated by the various potions her mother mixes together.

"What about a desert?" She asks, her brow furrowed as she looks at her grandmother. Katniss almost snorts into her coffee when her grandmother looks stuck.

"Err...well, that's a tricky one. If you come across water or have a canteen you can mix it with some sand to make a scrub? This will clean whatever wound you have and then wash the remaining granules out with water. A snowy terrain is wonderful for snow packs, obviously..."

Katniss leaves them to it, feeling calmer than she has in weeks. Of course, a terrorized, panicked part of her still rages, but her daughter is smart, and a very quick learner. She can already shoot at close range perfectly, and she has no doubt that she will learn how to shoot from a far range in no time. She's a fighter. A survivor.

Just like Peeta.

…

Katniss hates the night time, when the children are asleep and the house is quiet. She hates the feeling of dread she gets when blowing out the candles and dragging herself up to bed. She's always to last to go to bed, always.

She slides into bed beside her husband, her mother asleep on a spare mattress Haymitch had in the living room. Peeta pulls her into his arms immediately, having waited for her.

"Are you okay?" He whispers groggily into her neck, planting soft kisses there. Katniss doesn't respond for a moment, and then hears his breathing slow down, and realises he's asleep.

"Terrified..." She murmurs, before shutting her eyes.

The dreams attack her as the always do, hard, fast and horrifying. Faces of those she couldn't save fly past her, screaming at her. Finnick, Boggs, Rue, her father...Prim.

Blood spills down their faces, and they turn into mutts that chase her through a sea of blood and ash. She tries to get out, reach land that resembles the arena she was in during the Quarter Quell, but she feels stuck, and the blood gets thicker until the mutts catch up with her. The blood becomes a whirlpool, and she's sinking, until she's in the middle of a grave yard, gun shots going off about her and bombs exploding everywhere. Fire, hate, war.

Then she sees her. In the distance, crying and looking around for help. She looks so small, and then someone forces an army uniform over her body, and pushes her into combat. The mutts are still there, separating them. Katniss screams out to her, and she looks at her, before pulling back a blood soaked arrow and shooting it towards her.

"Anthia!"

"Anthia!" Katniss shouts herself awake, sitting up with a start. She's soaked in sweat, and the sheets cling to her skin. Peeta sits up too, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Katniss, come on," Peeta says calmly, pulling her back gently so she rests on his chest. She pants, her heart racing. Her body shakes uncontrollably.

"What is she dies?" Katniss asks, her voice shaking. Peeta doesn't answer, so Katniss rests her chin on her arms so she can look at him. "What if she wins, and it breaks her? She has nightmares every night? They take her childhood? What if she comes back and another war starts, do we force her into combat? Force her to have the blood of other people on her hands?"

Peeta strokes his wife's hair, her back, shushing her fears.

"All we can do is mentor her, train her, and try and protect her as best we can. We've deciding fleeing will be more of a danger than a saviour, so we have to build her and prepare her. And if there is ever another war, I can promise you now that neither Anthia or Evan will be in the midst of it,"

"How can you be so sure?" Katniss asks, her shaking calming down a little. Peeta tightens his arms around her.

"Because I'm their father and I won't let that happen."

Katniss nods, feeling hopeless.

"What was it all for?" She asks sadly. "We fought so long for this to stop, so some new guy could just bring it back?"

"I know..." Peeta says, unable to think of anything comforting.

They stay like that until they drift back to sleep, finally too exhausted to let nightmares plague them for a couple of hours.


	3. The Reaping

_Summary: _Katniss and Peeta live in their own world now, of simplicity and joy. Of course, the pain still lingers, but their children, children she had promised she'd never bore, ease it. Then, one day, a new president takes control, and with him comes the new Hunger Games.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing except the names of Katniss and Peeta's children. The characters I do create are influenced by the creation of the Hunger Games.

_Footnote_: I do not know much about their ages or what year it is or any of that, so just go with it and don't worry too much if my ages don't always add up. I'm just bored.

**Chapter Three – The Reaping.**

Anthia's birthday is in two days, and along with it, the Reaping. The fear is getting to everyone, but Katniss feels better in the knowledge that her daughter could now shoot an arrow at anything and be almost always accurate. Of course she will practise until her fingertips bleed before she goes, Katniss will make sure she has done everything she can to prepare her.

Peeta was making a celebratory dinner for her birthday, just in case we couldn't celebrate on the actual day. He'd made a cake with her name painted across it in beautiful light blue frosting. Inside it was a creamy sponge with home-made jam and sweet, tart butter cream.

Anthia is distracting herself, playing with Evan and talking about school with grandma, but in truth she can't get the Reaping off of her mind. The though that in two days she could be sentenced to a bloody death.

Haymitch is staying over until the Reaping, but Anthia's request, and he distracts her with card games and tricks. Evan still doesn't fully understand, but he tries to join in and have fun which seems to help Anthia.

Katniss sifts through their mail, when she comes across the letter she and Peeta have been expecting, marked with the Capitol Seal.

"Peeta," Katniss calls quietly, glancing over to see if the children were looking. "The mentor letter,"

Peeta accepts his off Katniss and they open them in the corner of the kitchen, trying to remain discrete.

_Dear Mrs Katniss Mellark nee Everdeen,_

_It is my humblest pleasure to be writing to one of District 12's few victors, although I assume you already expected this letter due to my televised announcement. On the day of the Reaping you will travel with your fellow mentor and husband, Peeta Mellark, and your tributes to Capitol where you will mentor them throughout the games. Once you arrive and allow the tributes to become more acquainted with their new surroundings you will meet myself and the new makers of the Game in the training room, without your tributes as I wish to discuss certain matters with all mentors. I look forward to seeing you,_

_And please give all the best to your children,_

_Sincerely, President Glass. _

Katniss crumples up the letter as soon as she reads his name and wants to spit on it.

"All the best to your _children_," She hisses under her breath, and throws the letter in the trash. Peeta folds his up and slips it into his trouser pocket, stirring Anthia's favourite meal, sausage casserole.

"That sick, egotistical, horrible, _loathsome_ man! Why is he doing this?" Katniss suddenly cries out, a little too loudly, and Peeta glances round at four sets of eyes staring in this direction. He sighs in frustration and drags Katniss the other way out the room.

"Katniss," He says, holding her face in his hands. "Katniss, stay with me."

She looks into his eyes, holding his wrists as she pants, trying to catch her breath.

"I know the nightmares are coming back worse than ever," He says, kissing her forehead. "I know you're scared. I know you don't know what to do but you need to hold it together. You can't show your fear. _Don't _become a piece in their games. Anger is what they want you to feel. Okay? Breathe, Katniss, breathe..."

Peeta has always had an unusual knack for calming her down, for making her see things clearly, for making her think rationally, and this is why her breathing slows down and her anger subsides...just.

"Okay. For now," She says, kissing him gratefully. He circles his arms around her and its as if he's holding her together, keeping her in one piece.

They go back into the kitchen and get involved with the merriment of avoiding the inevitable, and Katniss tries to enjoy what she feels will be the only time her daughter will be like this again. If she loses, they lose her forever. If she wins, she comes out a champion. A broken champion who has had her childhood tainted by murder and death. Either way, she will never be the same.

…

The day of Anthia's birthday brings along with it the mood of foreboding doom. Katniss feels sick to her stomach when she awakes her daughter as soon as the first sign of light shows and demands they practice some last minute hunting.

Anthia is pale as she pulls on the new hunting clothes Katniss's mother had made for her, and she clearly hasn't slept. Her dark curls are tangled and manic, and she looks petrified.

Once they reach the woods, Katniss can see Anthia's mind is somewhere else when she misses a perfectly reachable shot. She kneels in front of her and strokes her cheek, causing tears to fall from her bright blue eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," Katniss says, gripping her shoulders firmly. "You have no idea how much you helped me survive, Anthia. You brought me back from an incredibly dark place, a place I didn't think I'd ever be able to leave,"

Anthia gazes at her mother, confused and moved.

"When did I?" She asks, puzzled.

"The moment I held you in my arms," Katniss says, kissing her forehead, trying to hold back tears and failing selfishly. "Before then I'd lost so much, and so had your father, we worked so hard to make it out, but we only truly escaped the darkness when you and Evan arrived. I'm so sorry I let this happen, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping me get through,"

Anthia smiles, still confused, then throws herself into her mother's arms, unable to hold back the tears anymore, and the sobs fill the air. This reminds Katniss of when she used to comfort Prim when she woke up screaming from nightmares of being chosen, or when she'd visited after Katniss had volunteered. The heart wrenching sobs, the tear stained face, the fear for whatever the future held, except now their roles are reversed.

"I love you," Katniss says, getting a hold of her emotions. She pulls her daughter back, and brushes her tears away. "And you must be strong. You mustn't let them win."

Anthia nods, and eventually her breathing calms down and her tears subside, and she holds her head up high, clenching her teeth and firming her jaw.

"That's my girl," Katniss says, standing up and grabbing her hand. "Come on, miss-fourteen-year-old, lets hunt."

They hunt for about two hours, mastering snares and knots and singing the song Anthia's grandfather taught her mother about 'The Hanging Tree' and then their special Meadow song, listening as the birds repeat it, before its time to go home and get washed up. The house is silent, as Peeta packs their things and makes sure Evan is dressed and clean. Haymitch drinks, talks with Katniss's mother, and tries to lighten the mood, to no avail.

It's time.

They leave for town square, and Katniss crouches by Evan, whose hair is slicked back to look like Peeta's. He looks concerned, clearly noticing the atmosphere.

"Once we get there, Evan. I want you to stay with Uncle Haymitch and Grandma, okay? Then Grandma will look after you and Anthia whilst me, Daddy and Uncle Haymitch go on a little trip, okay?" Katniss comforts, holding onto one slip of hope that the vote will not be rigged. That her children can be safe at home while she mentors two other people's children.

Evan nods, and slips his hand into his mother's, when Anthia grabs his other one.

Katniss's mother had done Anthia's hair in the braid she had done hers in the day she had volunteered for Prim. The outfit is much the same as Prim's, a skirt and blouse. Her skin is pale, and the fear is evident on her face, but she knows not to show it when we reach the Square.

"Right, Anthia," Katniss says, pulling her daughter to her and speaking quickly. "You are to line up over there where they will take a little bit of your blood, okay? It doesn't hurt,"

Anthia nods, glancing over to her next station.

"Then you line up with the girls in your age group, and wait, okay? Whatever happens, Daddy and I will be on the stage, alright? Whether you get chosen or not, just look at us, and don't show them any fear." Katniss says, and Anthia nods frantically, before pulling her brother into a tight hug. Evan is in bits now, unsure why Anthia is having to leave the group. Anthia hugs her grandmother, who cries silent tears, and receives a kiss on the cheek from Haymitch, who then lifts her off the ground in a tight embrace. She hugs him back, not used to Haymitch being emotional. She looks at them all, and mouths an 'I love you', before running off to get her blood taken. Peeta turns towards Katniss's mother.

"Don't let Evan watch any of it, even if Anthia isn't on the show, okay?" He whispers to her, and she nods, before kissing her daughter on the cheek. Katniss and Peeta cuddle and kiss their son, giving him comforting words before leaving him with his grandmother and Haymitch, who will join them later if Anthia is chosen.

Now, they wait.

…

The wait feels like forever, especially when they are being given microphones and ushered onto the stage. Katniss and Peeta immediately find Anthia in the crowd, and they hold hands, trying to hold it together.

A new speaker walks through the curtains and onto the cage. Her hair is deep sea green, with flecks of light blue, and her skin is as pale as snow, and all over her body are bright blue tattoos. In other words, she looks ludicrous. It looks like Effie has packed it in.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 12! I bet you never thought you'd hear that again," She giggles in an annoying manner, and Katniss clenches her jaw. They would be spending time with this woman until the Games were over, and to be honest they were not looking forward to it.

"My name is Olga Elderflower, and I am your spokeswoman for the day. Now, shall we get straight to the announcements? Why delay the inevitable?" She giggles again and Katniss wonders why they haven't shown an 'inspirational' video of why this is just a punishment to the District's for their disobedience and treachery, and they should be grateful for Capitol blah blah blah.

She walks over to girl's bowl, and twiddles her fingers inside.

"Ladies first," She giggles, going as slow as possible. Katniss squeezes her husbands hand, keeping her eye contact with Anthia. They both know the answer.

"Anthia Mellark!" She calls in her high pitched voice, and then claps whilst squealing. No one joins in, as Katniss watches her daughter leave the crowd, and she feels a swell of pride when she sees her daughter's head is held high and her expression is fierce. There's no ring of surprise, everyone expected it.

Katniss knows its rigged, but what can she do now except help her daughter win?

"The daughter of not one, but _two _victors, how exciting!" Olga says excitedly, helping Anthia onto the stage. Katniss wants to run forward and hug her, protect her from the staring and the responsibility, but Peeta holds her back. She can't look like a weakling, dependant on her parents. She must look independent. She doesn't turn to look at them, but faces the crowd, hands by her sides, her feet together.

Olga shakes Anthia's reluctant hand, before going over to the males bowl.

"And now the male tribute of District 12..." She unrolls the piece of paper and holds her breath, wanting to create tension. "Hugo Noorwood!"

"No!" A female scream sounds from the female side of the tribute crowd. She'd running towards the male, but is stopped by Peacekeepers. "No! Hugo!"

Hugo runs towards her, and rips her from the Peacekeepers arms. He holds her, and Olga signals the Peacekeepers to leave them.

Katniss and Peeta know this well. Romance makes for great television.

"Don't be scared, I love you, I'll see you soon!"

Hugo holds her hands, only letting go when the Peacekeepers finally drag him away. She screams his name as her friends comfort her and lead her back into the crowd.

Hugo looks about eighteen, and this must be his last year to be able to compete. He looks strong, tall, and gives Anthia a nervous look, then glances back at Peeta and Katniss. Katniss can see it in his eyes. He knows that Anthia is their daughter, and he knows that all his hope is gone.

What parents will help someone who has to kill their daughter in the end?

"Happy Hunger Games!" Olga calls out to the crowd, smiling graciously. "And may the odds, be _ever _in your favour."

The music plays, and Olga leads the tributes behind the curtains, where Katniss and Peeta follow. Haymitch is there already, out of breath from running round. Olga takes a second glance at Haymitch then brushes it off.

"Congratulations-"

"There's nothing to congratulate," Hugo snaps, glancing at Katniss and Peeta and walking away towards the route to the Justice Building. Peacekeepers glance back at Olga, who irritably gestures for them to take him there.

"Rude boy," She tuts, rolling her eyes at Katniss and Peeta, then she glances between them and Anthia. "Ah, right. Now you know mentors can't visit tributes in the Justice Building, so I suggest you two go get on the train."

"Haymitch is coming too," Peeta says sternly, and Olga opens her mouth to argue, glances at the three, angry pairs of eyes, and sighs.

"Whatever,"

Katniss brushes Olga aside and kneels in front of Anthia.

"I'll see you on the train, okay? We're going to be here throughout it all," Katniss says, kissing the top of her head when Peacekeepers begin to pull Anthia away. Katniss waves until she can't see her anymore, and sadly gets onto the train with Haymitch and Peeta. As soon as the doors shut she bursts into tears.

…

Hugo waits in the room he was shoved into by the Peacekeepers, hands locked in his hair as he paces, when the door opens and she's pushed in after him.

She crashes into his arms, tears soaking his shirt almost instantly.

"Hugo," She breathes, and he grips onto her. She was all he had left, he didn't have parents, they'd died a long time again, and _she _was the one who had found him and let him move in with herself and her parents. They'd been best friends, when one day he realised he loved her.

"Cathy," He whispers into her neck, and then pulls her from his chest. "I don't have much time, and...I just need you to know I love you. I love you so much, you are the person who saved me when I had nothing to live for, now you're all I live for,"

"Good," She says, clutching his wrists as his hands rest on her wet face. "Because I want you to live, no...I _need_ you to live. You can win this," She says, cupping his face now, planting kisses on his lips. "I love you. I know you can do this. You're strong, you've gotten into enough fights, and then when you win this, you're going to come back here and marry me, understood?"

Hugo stares at her, her eyes hopeful and her voice insistent, and he realises he can't say no to her. He can't tell her the truth. He can't tell her that this is the last time he's ever going to see her, that the last time she will see him is being bludgeoned to death on her television screen. He nods, smiling sadly, and pulls her forward to kiss her furiously, before Peacekeepers come in and grab her, dragging her away from him.

"I love you!" She screams, and he says in back to her, hating the Peacekeepers for taking her away.

The door shuts with a slam, and he is left alone, with no one left to visit him and no one there to comfort him.

Anthia stands in her room, wringing her hands, when Evan and her grandmother crash through the door. Anthia lifts up her little brother and hugs him tightly, hushing his tears of uncertainty and fear. She sets him on his feet and places her hands on his shoulders.

"Look after mom and dad, okay? Behave for them," She says, because she knows its pretty uncertain that she will return, and she wants to make it clear to him without actually telling him. "And behave for grandma, she's going to be looking after you for a while. I love you,"

"See you soon?" Evan asks sweetly, and tears fill Anthia's eyes. She doesn't answer, and clings to him again.

She hugs her grandmother just as tightly.

"We'll be here when you get out," Her grandma says, and Anthia's lower lip trembles as she smiles. "Take care of him," She whispers, and the Peacekeepers come and demand they leave.

There she is again. All alone.

…

"Where is she?" Katniss demands angrily at the Peacekeepers guarding the train doors, who ignore her and look straight ahead. Ha, like they'll be any District 12 paparazzi. 'Hey! Smile before you head to certain death.

Peeta rubs her shoulders.

"It's been five minutes, darling. Calm down," Peeta says, hugging her from behind. Haymitch cracks open a bottle of scotch, and inhales it.

"Mmm!" He enthuses, taking a sip. "How I've missed Capitol's scotch..."

Katniss ignores him, biting her nails and tapping her foot, when the doors of the train spring open and four Peacekeepers, two per tribute, followed by Anthia and Hugo get on the train, Olga on their heels. Katniss pulls Anthia into her arms immediately, wanting to hold her tightly for as long as she can. Hugo looks at them as Peeta approaches his wife and daughter, holds in a choking sob and storms through the doors leading towards the trains bedrooms. Haymitch watches after him, feeling sorry for the boy, then sees his God daughter and joins the Mellark's.

"Right, as soon as you go get washed and cleaned up we're gonna talk strategy, so hurry up," Haymitch says, thrown into mentor mode and shoving her to the doors. She stares at her parents for a moment, then shakily walks through them. Olga scuttles after her to show her around. Peeta shoots Haymitch a look.

"Couldn't you give her a moment to calm down?" He demands, and Katniss glares at him.

"No! He's right, we have to start immediately." Katniss says, beginning to pace. Haymitch throws Peeta a smug look, who ignores him.

"She's just found out she's being thrown into an arena where she's going to have to kill people her age, can we not let her have a moment for it to sink in?"

"No. Look, Peeta, I know we got that but that's because District 12 was a lot worse off back then, we had more to contend with. Anthia is strong now, she's already stronger than we were, she only has to get stronger and she'll be ready. She can _win_-"

"And what about me?" A strained voice says from the doors leading to the bedrooms. Katniss looks over Peeta's shoulder and at Hugo, who glares at them before wondering round them and popping plump grapes into his mouth. "I'm guessing you haven't thought of any incredibly well thought out strategic plans for me, have you?"

Katniss clenches her jaw, feeling pity and guilt flood through her skin and veins, but she knows this boy is right.

"No, we haven't," She says motionlessly. "I'm sorry Mr Noorwood...I can't help someone who will have to kill my daughter in the end,"

"You can train her to kill me though, of course," Hugo nods, staring at the fruit platter matter-of-factly. He mutters, "Of course," and then leaves back towards the bedrooms.

Peeta watches after him, biting his lip. Katniss glances from the retreating boy to her husband numerous times before sighing in exasperation.

"Peeta, don't look at me like that. I'd love to help the boy in any other circumstances, but not when it involves the life of my daughter, understood?" She says, and Haymitch ignores their bickering, topping up his glass. Peeta sighs, wiping a hand over his face.

"You're right, of course," He shrugs, hands now in his pockets. "But I can't help but feel sorry for him,"

"Well, don't feel sorry for him," Katniss snaps angrily and stubbornly, and Peeta falls silent, shrugging at his wife's lack of compassion.

Of course, Katniss does feel for Hugo. He's left behind the love of his life, his home, and he's one hundred per cent alone now, and no longer even has a mentor to fall back on. However, she can't show compassion here. The Games aren't a place for compassion.

…


End file.
